


Just Keep Dancing

by Pussyhands



Series: Dumb Kids [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Gay Character, Dennis POV, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, Dubious Consent, Gang typical assholery, Gunplay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Slurs, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, gang typical homophobia, there’s a gun involved so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyhands/pseuds/Pussyhands
Summary: The situation should scare him, but it feels surreal, like he’s watching it from afar, like he’s not even there. How am I even human if I can’t feel anything from this? Dennis wonders as he cocks the gun to Mac’s temple.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dumb Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Just Keep Dancing

The situation should scare him, but it feels surreal, like he’s watching it from afar, like he’s not even there. How am I even human if I can’t feel anything from this? Dennis wonders as he cocks the gun to Mac’s temple.

Mac looks beautiful, it comes almost as an afterthought to Dennis. He’s so beautiful he could cry. But he’s not going to cry, not now. Maybe latter, maybe in the shower, in the middle of his exfoliation routine, his actions will finally sink in, the reality of this situation he’s found himself in, almost without wanting it, and he’ll break down, all ugly crying and snot, unattractive. That would be good though, in the safety of his bathroom. That would feel sane. 

What’s happening right now doesn’t feel sane. It started as a joke, Dennis putting Frank’s gun to Mac’s head, like he himself had done so many times before, probably, Dennis thought to himself scoffing, because he thinks it looks badass. Mac and Dennis had been closing up the bar when Mac found the gun under a booth. It must have fallen out of Frank’s pocket. He’s losing it, Dennis thinks, I’ll have to start scheming to get into the will soon. Dumb bastard probably wants to leave it all to Charlie so he can spend it on cheese and glue. 

But Mac had made the mistake of handing the gun over to Dennis. Dennis would never make a mistake like that. He’s so much smarter than anybody else around him, it‘s ridiculous. Presently he’s starting to feel the adrenaline course through his system. The longer the gun stays on Mac, the less it feels like a joke, like something they can laugh off. It’s Mac’s eyes that bring him back into his body, back to reality. Because those puppy dog eyes are slowly coming to the realization that Dennis is not going to drop the gun and laugh, that this is for real. 

Finally, the gravity of the situation is sinking in, and Dennis feels himself getting hard. 

“Put it down asshole, it’s probably loaded” 

Mac says, trying for casual. But the cracking of his voice betrays him, as do his upturned eyebrows and uneasy grin. Mac never could hide shit. That’s why he was a shitty drug dealer and a shittier actor. Dennis is an expert on hiding. He hides his schemes, his thoughts, his feelings, even his eating patterns. The gang only see what he allows them to see. He is in perfect control of his body and mind. And now, he is in perfect control of Mac. 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be telling me what to do Mac” 

Dennis says, so soft, so smooth, like good whiskey going down. 

“I know you’re dumb, but you’re not that dumb”.

He comes closer, he can feel Mac’s breathing now, quick and shallow, the heat radiating off of his body. Dennis takes the leap, and keeping the gun to Mac’s temple, goes in to kiss him, just barely ghosting over his lips before going in, probing Mac’s half open mouth with his tongue. To his surprise (or is he really surprised? Isn’t this what he was expecting all along?) Mac deepens the kiss, pulling his head closer with his right hand, pushing his tongue into Dennis’ mouth, rough, desperate, wanting.

“Shh sh sh” 

Dennis says, as he pushes him away, the hand that isn’t holding the gun grabbing Mac’s chin. He’s starting to feel a power shift, and he needs to be in control. In total control of Mac’s actions, his responses, as it should be. Mac just looks up at him in awe. 

“don’t be greedy baby”. 

“You’re such an asshole Den” 

Mac murmurs, as if to convince himself, because his eyes are saying something else. His eyes are begging for Dennis to use him. 

“On your knees baby boy” 

Dennis says, with that saccharine sweet voice that always precedes the storm. Mac obeys immediately, not taking his eyes off of him as he drops onto the dirty floor. 

“That’s it” Dennis croons “so good, you’re so good for me, so obedient, so pliant for me”.

Mac whimpers softly, and Dennis wonders if it’s the praise or the degradation that’s getting him off. Probably both, he is a good catholic after all, always yearning for a higher force to tell him what to do, so needy for praise, being told he’s a good boy is like crack to him. Dennis thinks he could have gotten this even without the gun, but he knows he needs it, or really, Mac needs it, so he can justify his compliance latter, justify the way he’s looking up at Dennis from the floor, like a child in front of god. 

Dennis undoes his belt and jeans with one hand. His dick is hard and heavy, already leaking precum. Nobody else can get me going like this, Dennis thinks, but he pushes the thought out of his head, because it means he’s not in complete control, and Dennis needs to be in complete control, before this turns into something else. 

“Open your mouth baby. That’s right” 

he says, as he pushes his dick into Mac’s mouth. Mac starts slobbering on it almost immediately. He’s not very good at it, and Dennis wonders if it’s really his first time. Is Mac really so repressed? Has he really just been having mediocre sex with random women all of his life? Anyone that will have him, anyone to prove that he’s not gay, he can’t be. 

“Suck on it baby boy, suck on it like it’s a lollipop” 

Dennis instructs him, voice so condescending that in any other circumstance it would make Mac furious, lash out, ready to put his thumb through Dennis’ eyes. But in this circumstance, with Dennis’ dick in his mouth, Mac is doing his best. He always does his best for Dennis. 

“I know you can do better, get it all in your mouth for me, come on you sweet little slut”.

Dennis growls, not unkindly. Mac gags as he forces his head forward, tears falling from his eyes. Mac never cries, he learnt that lesson long ago, Luther beat it into him when he was barely more than a toddler, so Dennis is delighted by his tears, and gently swipes his cheeks with his fingers. 

“So good for me baby boy, you’re doing so good” 

he coaxes as Mac bottoms out, chin resting on Dennis’ perfectly hairless balls. Dennis sees that Mac can give more, he wants to give more, so he grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth roughly. Mac is gagging and drooling around his cock, looking up at him the whole time, as if to make sure Dennis is still there, still watching him, still proud. Dennis thinks Mac’s never looked so beautiful, and that thought fills him with rage. 

“Come on you little faggot. You love this don’t you you dirty fucking bitch, slobbering on my cock like the needy fucking whore you are. You try to act all tough and shit but you’re just a little cocksucker, you’re my little cocksucker aren’t you Mac” 

A fire gathers at the base of his stomach and with a low growl he’s cuming down Mac’s throat, gun still pressed to his temple, finger on the trigger. He keeps pumping his dick into Mac, riding the aftershock, as Mac sputters and turns red, struggling for air. Finally, he lets him go, shoving him backwards so he falls on his ankles, steadying himself with a hand behind him. 

“Go take care of yourself in the bathroom, then lock up. I’ll wait for you in the Range Rover” 

Dennis says, somewhat disparagingly, and somewhat fondly. Mac does as he’s told, strangely subdued, all the fight fucked out of him. He takes no time at all. Dennis can picture him in the bathroom, jerking himself frantically and cumming almost immediately on his own hand. It’s almost endearing. Almost. 

They ride home in silence. Steve Winwood softly singing about a higher love. They’ve come close before, but never anything like this, never anything so real, anything they couldn’t take back the morning after, hungover and sitting a little too close, siping their morning coffee, Dennis’ black, Mac’s disgustingly sweet. They’re pulling up on the curb in front of their building when Mac says, almost imperceptibly, almost just to himself: 

“I’m not a queer”. 

“I know you’re not buddy. I know you’re not”. 

“Im not dumb either”

“Of course you aren’t”.

Dennis pats him reassuringly on the leg, although he knows Mac is dumb, infuriatingly so. And he knows Mac is gay. He’s known it for sure since they were seventeen and Mac tried to kiss him for the first time, in Charlie’s basement, after he’d passed out from sniffing glue and Dee had fucked off somewhere, sitting on the floor amidst the empty bottles, shoulder to shoulder. They’ll never talk about it, this is as close as they’ll get, Dennis thinks bitterly. Talking about it would make it real, and Mac can’t stand it to be real. His whole identity is built on it not being real. Dennis is ok with that. He’s ok with the space Mac occupies in his heart not being real. His whole identity is built on it not being real. Tomorrow night Dennis is going to let Mac pick the movie for movie night, even though it’s Dennis’ turn. That’s the push and pull, the careful dance they’ve been doing since they were fifteen. A dance he never thought he would perfect throughout the decades. A dance he can’t quit.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that they’re so dark and vulnerable at the same time. Trash boyfriends <3
> 
> Set sometime during the early seasons.


End file.
